<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Когда твой парень Гарри Поттер [Скрины чата] by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293185">Когда твой парень Гарри Поттер [Скрины чата]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021'>WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, sns au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Личная переписка (весьма личная!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Когда твой парень Гарри Поттер [Скрины чата]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторы: Ipse и Стась Санти</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
     
  </p><p>
     
  </p><p>
     
  </p>
<p></p><div><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">БОНУС<br/>
(из семейного архива, 8 курс)</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p>
     
  </p>
</dd>
</dl></div><dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">ДРУГИЕ РАБОТЫ</dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<br/>
<div class="innerletter1">
<ul>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292999">Драко говорит и показывает [ВИДЕОКОСПЛЕЙ]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293089">Драко любуется собой (и вы полюбуйтесь) [КОСПЛЕЙ]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293128">Драко и яблоко (любуйтесь, он красивый!) [КОСПЛЕЙ]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293185">Личная переписка (весьма личная!) [СКРИНЫ ЧАТА]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330934">Парные амулеты [ХЭНДМЭЙД]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330961">Гарри и Драко прогуливаются (и не только) [КОСПЛЕЙ]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354472">Драрри собственной персоной (знакомьтесь скорее!) [СТИКЕРЫ ДЛЯ TELEGRAM]</a></li>
<li><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384742">Волшебство в процессе [СПИД ПЕЙНТ]</a></li>
</ul>

</div>
<br/>
<br/>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true">голосование за челлендж</a>. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>